The present invention is related to fuel flow control, and more specifically to a servo minimum pressure valve.
Fuel flow control in systems such as gas turbines includes controlling and maintaining pressures within a fuel control housing of a fuel control. To control and maintain pressures within the fuel control housing, often the fuel flow is increased and decreased as well as diverted via a combination of control valves. A displacement pump pressurizes fuel prior to its metering and subsequent delivery to an engine. The displacement pump is typically sized to ensure an excess flow capacity at all possible operating conditions. The output of the pump is delivered to a fuel metering valve which, in conjunction with a bypassing, pressure regulating valve (PRV), meters the rate of fuel burn flow to the engine. The fuel control can also provide fluid pressure for actuators. Fluid pressure for the actuators is controlled and excess flow can be discharged to the PRV. Proper control of a fuel system is based on the consistent operation of all valves within the fuel system. Without consistent valve operation, the fuel system may become unpredictable.